Rehearsals
by 9thForever
Summary: "God I hate kids sometimes..." Beth muttered after hanging up and speeding towards Alison.


Beth's second phone never rang, except on emergencies. Startling her from her paperwork, she answered quickly. It wasn't Alison, as she was usually expecting, but it was Alison's daughter Gemma. It took a moment to understand what the young girl was saying, until her older brother took the phone and began speaking.

Closing all of her folders and shoving them into her desk, Beth ran out of the precinct. Phone still at her ear, Beth was trying to get the boy to tell her where they were. Something about the hospital. When she asked which, he reaffirmed /the/ hospital.

"God I hate kids sometimes..." Beth muttered after hanging up and speeding towards Alison.

Traffic was a bitch, as always during work hours. Beth was worried, especially since her girlfriend was in a hospital? You could bet your life that Beth had her lights flashing to get there faster. Jumping out of the car, Beth was sprinting into the emergency, calling Alison's phone immediately.

"Gemma? Hey. Put Oscar on.. Hey little man, I'll be there in just a few." Losing her cool, Beth whipped out her badge and approached the desk. Oscar wasn't making sense, so she decided to go to an adult.

"Alison Hendrix?" Badge in hand, she got the nearest nurse's attention.

Just down the hall, last door on the left, no running. Right, no running to her woman. Beth speed walked her way in the directions she was given. Oscar was sitting outside of a door, with Gemma tucked beside him. A small, smidgen of relief hit Beth as she saw familiar faces.

"Beth!"

"Where's Ali?" She offered the children a sympathetic smile, but was still nervous as to why they were there. Neither one looked harmed, did something happen to Alison?

"Mommy's in the room."

"What happened?" Beth knelt down and hugged them.

"She fell off the stage."

"Shit." Beth jolted towards the door, jumping into it and pausing as she grabbed the handle. Turning, she got the kids attention and tried to be threatening. "Repeat that to your mother and I won't spoil you guys anymore.. Entirely bad cop." Gemma giggled, like always when Beth was trying to be tough. Opening the door she entered quietly, incase Alison were to be asleep. Thankfully she was awake.

"Baby, what happened? I got a call and here you are.."

"Beth! Thank god you're here. Oh, this is nothing." Alison gestured towards her bandaged arm.

"Nothing? Bull shit, you're in a freaking brace and sling!"

"Beth," Alison glared, sternly scolding.

"Don't even. I thought you were seriously hurt."

"I am." Alison scoffed. Beth rolled her eyes, arms slipping carefully around Alison's waist.

"Yes, you are. I was worried about you. What even happened? Was this during rehearsals?"

"Mmhm." Alison hummed into the embrace, using her good arm to hold the detective against her. "As you know, I was practicing lead roll, the prop got caught on another and when it was free I went flying backwards off stage."

"So graphic.." Beth murmured behind her head, kissing the top of her shoulder.

"Don't mock me Elizabeth."

"I'm not, Ali. Do I get to take you home now?"

"The doctor said she'd be back in a few minutes. They're scheduling a checkup."

"Good."

"You don't think this will keep me from being lead, do you?"

"No way in hell will that bitch Ainsley replace you. Nothing can or will stop Alison effing Hendrix." Alison was just about to speak when her girlfriend brought her in for a searing kiss, making her forget every word in the dictionary. Breaking apart, Beth kissed her forehead, and settled for holding her until the doctor came.

When the four were finally cleared to leave, Beth snatched the keys away from Alison, refusing to let her drive after a shock. Even if it meant having to drive the minivan. How embarrassing.. Reaching across to Alison's seat, Beth kept a hand extended onto her lap the entire drive home.

"What should the kids do?" Beth had only just moved in within the last month, after dating Alison for a few before that. She had yet to learn their schedule as well as Alison's, which was immense. The kids on the other hand, beth was still trying to keep up. Filling a bag with ice, she brought it over to her girlfriend.

"Homework.. Beth, you don't need to baby me, I'm capable of functioning even with this." Alison pointed to her wrist.

"Nonsense..." Smiling shyly, Beth lift Alison's legs, propping them on the sofa. "I don't want any extra added stress on you, babe. You need to relax so you don't hurt yourself any worse."

"You've got to be kidding me." Silencing her with a kiss, Beth left the room for the phone that was ringing.

Not too long after being left alone, screaming and yelling, cheerful shrieks, filled the house, followed by a yell from Beth about homework. It wasn't often the cop scolded Alison's kids, or raised her voice, but stress of two young children making havoc and a phonecall, her patients was thin. Alison couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"What?" Beth groaned as she sat beside Alison, trying to glare.

"Nothing. Who was it?"

"Your mother. Apparently good for nothing Ainsley called her and told her all about your accident."

"Oh cheese.."

"Yeaah... However, her meddling may have paid off. I coaxed her into taking the kids for a few days, while you recover. And since I'm so swamped at work, I wouldn't be able to help too much because I'm always on call.."

"Are you serious?"

"Mmhm. She agreed, you shouldn't be doing anything strenuous." Beth's lips had taken residency on Alison's neck.

"Sex is strenuous." Alison sighed in annoyance.

"Only if you make it." With a bit if a smirk, Beth brought a hand to Alison's cheek, turning her head to face her as she leaned in for a kiss. "I won't ravage you this time."

"Beth!" Alison's cheeks were flaring up with heat, trying to squirm away. Beth only chuckled, pecking her lips as she backed off and stood.

"We'll get back to this once I return."

"You're leaving now?"

"Well yeah. The sooner the better. I don't think I can take being aroused and unable to touch you in every way I want to much longer."

"You're insufferable, Beth." Alison gestured for her to come closer, giving her a kiss goodbye.

"I love you too, Ali."


End file.
